Wizzy Doll
by S.miyuki
Summary: Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante... Surtout lorsqu'elle est cousue de toute pièce par soi-même... Ou comment un simple jouet peut terrasser le plus vicieux des Slytherins... Slash HP/DM, PWP ! TWO-SHOT! Suite de Wizzy Bang.
1. Wizzy Doll

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Par contre les Wizzy, c'est une autre histoire :p **  
**

**Rating : **M ! PWP ! (homophobes, âmes sensibles, jeunes innocents, passez votre chemin )

**Note : **Et voilà le 5e Two-Shot de la série Wizzy !

**Résumé : **_"Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante"_ Surtout quand elle cousue de toute pièce par soi-même... Où comment un simple jouet peut terrasser le plus vicieux des Slytherins...

Ce Two-Shot n'a pas encore été corrigé, donc veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Et Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

* * *

**Wizzy Doll ! (part 1)  
**

Hogsmeade était un endroit très prisé par les sorciers de Hogwarts. Non seulement parce que le village se trouvai t à proximité de l'école des sorciers, mais également pour la diversité des boutiques qui s'y trouvaient, se classant ainsi deuxième centre de commerces de Grande Bretagne après Diagon Alley. Et parmi ses boutiques il s'en trouvait une en particulier attira l'attention. C'était une boutique qui était beaucoup plus récente que les autres.

Le _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _[fr: Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux], aussi connu sous le nom de WWW, avait en effet beaucoup de succès, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était la diversité incroyable des produits que cette boutique présentait, mais également le fait qu'ils étaient sans cesse renouveler. La deuxième était bien évidemment les propriétaires de cette boutique Fred et George Weasley : compter sur eux pour divertir la clientèle et en attirer de plus en plus à chaque fois avec leur pitrerie. Et enfin il y avait une dernière raison à ce succès : Harry James Potter.

En effet, il était devenu fait avéré, qu'Harry Potter, Survivant, et Vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, était l'un des principaux sponsors du WWW, l'un des plus fidèles clients, et depuis quelques jours l'un des employés du WWW. Ce que ces messieurs les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas oublié d'annoncer au public.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Jeunes sorciers et sorcières en herbes… » clama l'un des jumeaux Weasley devant la porte de la boutique, faisant de grands gestes de la main.

« Nous sommes fiers de vous annoncer… » poursuivit l'autre.

« …Qu'aujourd'hui encore… »

« … nous avons le Survivant parmi nous ! »

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu… Le célèbre… »

«… Puissant… »

« …Charismatique… »

«… Magnifique… »

«… Harry Potter nous a fait l'honneur de se présence ! Et sera plus que ravi de… »

« … vous aider à choisir vos produits… »

« …et puis pour ceux qui achèteront le plus de produits… »

«…peut-être qu'ils obtiendront… »

«… un sourire… un autographe… ou qui sait, peut-être plus ? »

Harry soupira, posant sa tête sur le comptoir d'un air défaitiste. Dans quelques secondes, le WWW ouvrirait ses portes et Harry serait obligé d'accueillir les clients avec un sourire – plus ou moins forcé – et un ton relativement chaleureux, tout en essayant de repousser les avances de certains clients trop entreprenants.

« Ron, la prochaine fois que les jumeaux démoniaques m'enverront un hibou/oiseau/créature-dont-l'espèce-est-indéterminée rappelle moi de m'enfuir à la seconde qui suit et le plus loin possible durant au moins deux semaines. » grogna Harry.

Ron qui était debout à côté du comptoir, esquissa un léger sourire compatissant. Mais Harry pouvait voir que la situation amusait grandement son _prétendu _meilleur ami.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me fasse _encore _avoir après tout ce temps. » poursuivit Harry.

« Désolé, vieux, mais face à Fred, George _et _leurs cerveaux dérangés, tu ne fais carrément pas le poids. » répondit Ron, en haussant les épaules.

Harry soupira une énième fois, lorgnant avec horreur sur l'horloge accroché au mur en face de lui, fixant l'aiguille des secondes parcourir beaucoup trop vite l'espace qui la séparait du « douze » fatidique.

Il se crispa légèrement en entendant les voix joviales de Fred et George annoncer : « Et sur ceux Mesdames et Monsieur, nous déclarons… Le Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes OUVERT ! »

Les portes de l'enfer – _hum, non _– de la _boutique_ s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un bon nombre de clients frémissants d'impatiences.

Harry força un sourire crispé à apparaître sur son visage. « Bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?»

Derrière la foule de client, Harry parvint à voir Fred et George qui s'étaient placés à l'entrée du magasin et qui levaient tous les deux leur pouce.

« _Saleté de jumeaux démoniaques. » _

~HPDM~

« Merci d'être venu ! » crièrent joyeusement les jumeaux Weasley, les deux placés de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée du magasin.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, laissant sa tête retomber sur le comptoir. Enfin c'était fini ! Qui aurait pu croire que c'était aussi fatiguant de tenir une boutique ? Quand on regardait Fred et George on avait l'impression que c'était aussi simple que de voler sur un balai.

« C'était amusant, non ? » fit alors l'un des jumeaux en se servant d'une des épaules d'Harry comme accoudoir. « ça ne te dirais pas de travailler ici à plein temps ? »

Harry eut un rire jaune, « Je pense que je vais laisser passer… » dit-il, « Trop fatiguant et animé pour moi. »

« Quoi notre p'tit Harry se fait vieux ? » taquina l'autre jumeau de l'autre côté du magasin, prenant soin de fermer la boutique.

« On ne peut pas tous être aussi énergique que vous. » répliqua Harry, en s'étirant, puis montra du doigt l'un des coins de la pièce « Regardez Ron, il est totalement crevé. »

« Non, c'est parce que Ronnychou est une petite nature. » dit Fred, en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné, tout en regardant en direction de son petit frère qui était – _littéralement _– effondré sur une chaise.

« Enfin bon… » lança George d'un ton énergique, « Laissons-le prendre racine sur sa chaise et revenons à la _vraie _raison pour laquelle tu es là… »

Harry se redressa paresseusement de son comptoir, et soupira, « Je ne fais absolument aucun progrès… Je ne comprends pas comment vous faîtes pour fabriquer autant de choses en si peu de temps. »

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire complice.

« C'est le génie, Harry… » clama Fred, « Le génie ! »

Harry roula dans yeux. « Oui, oui, d'accord, je vois… Donc je pourrais m'acharner aussi longtemps que je le voudrais je ne parviendrais pas à obtenir de résultats, c'est ça ? »

« On commence à devenir pessimiste à ce que je vois… » taquina George.

« Sérieusement la seule chose dont tu ais besoin tu l'as déjà ! » assura Fred, « Et il risquerait d'ailleurs d'être plus authentique que le notre. »

« Hein ? » fit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai du mal à suivre là… De quoi vous parlez ? »

« L'esprit d'un Marauder ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux frangins.

**~HPDM~**

« Hey Draco ! » appela Blaise, « Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop lent. » répliqua Draco, « Je ne vais certainement pas risquer d'être en retard à cause de toi. »

Blaise eut un rire jaune, se disant que c'était très typique de Draco comme réponse, mais qu'il semblait étrangement – ou plutôt _spécialement _– irrité ces derniers jours.

« Au fait où est passé ton alter-égo Gryffindor, ton autre moitié, l'amour de ta vie ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton innocent.

Draco se tourna immédiatement vers son 'meilleur ami' pour le fusiller du regard « Potter n'est ni mon alter-égo, ni mon autre moitié et encore _moins _ l'amour de ma vie. » siffla-t-il, d'un ton sec et irrité.

« Bah au moins tu as reconnu de qui je parlais. » fit remarquer son meilleur ami, d'un ton narquois. « Et donc ? Où il est ? ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

A cet instant une aura démoniaque et meurtrière se dégagea autour du Prince des Slytherins.

« Guh ! » déglutit Blaise en s'éloignant d'instinct de plusieurs pas du blond. « C'est moi ou tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? »

Blaise en cet instant fut alors heureux de connaître depuis si longtemps l'héritier Malfoy, puisque la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder son calme et même éventuellement de taquiner le blond au lieu de détaler la queue entre les jambes était le fait qu'il avait déjà subi les sautes d'humeurs de Draco par le passé.

« Potter… Cet abruti fini… » siffla Draco, en ignorant la question rhétorique du brun, « Il a obtenu une autorisation spéciale. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Pour ? »

« Un stage d'une semaine ou deux dans la boutique des siamois démoniaques. » grogna presque Draco.

Blaise sentit une goutte de sueur perler à l'arrière de sa tête… Vu l'humeur actuelle de Draco, si jamais Blaise voulait un tant soit peu comprendre la situation, il devrait demander lui-même les détails où il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses claires.

« Et c'est un problème, parce que… ? »

« Parce que ça veut aussi dire que Potter va rester avec eux pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il ne rentrera pas avant d'avoir terminé ! » cracha Draco.

« Aww… » roucoula Blaise, « Potter te manque c'est ça ? »

« Ah ? » s'exclama d'un ton mi-interloqué, mi-furieux, « Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ou quoi ? Potter reste avec _eux. _Ce qui veut dire qu'ils auront tout le temps nécessaire pour lui présenter des tas d'inventions et je vais me retrouver désavantager ! »

Blaise sentit la goutte refaire son apparition à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je vois… »

Encore ce '_petit jeu' _entre eux… songea Blaise, d'un mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Mais au final ce n'est peut-être pas si mal… » tenta Blaise pour lui remonter le moral, « Après tout… si Potter revient avec une invention super cela veut dire que tu vas avoir une séance de sexe extraordinaire, non ? »

Draco s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et regardait Blaise comme si ce dernier venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde…

« Là n'est pas le problème. » dit Draco, d'un ton étrangement calme, qui dans un certain sens était encore plus effrayant que le ton furieux, « Bien sûr qu'on aura une monstrueuse et fantastique séance de sexe, mais ça c'est _toujours _le cas, vu que JE participe. Mais le _fait _est que j'apprécie moyennement de perdre face à Potter. C'est une question de fierté, point final. »

' _Ah oui la fameuse fierté Malfoyenne… ' _ songea le noir, en ayant intérieurement un rire jaune.

« Mais Draco… Ce n'est pas la _première _fois que tu perds face à Potter, non ? » commenta Blaise, « Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange autant cette fois ? »

Draco plissa les yeux, « Je n'ai pas _perdu _contre lui. » siffla-t-il, « Je lui ai cédé la victoire c'est différent. »

' _En quoi ?' _se demanda Blaise, interloqué par la flagrante mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami.

« De plus... » poursuivit Draco, de mauvais poil, « Cette fois c'est totalement différent ! »

« En quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Blaise, cette fois à voix haute.

« Cette fois Potter a enfreint les règles ! » clama Draco, d'un ton féroce.

'_A parce qu'il y a des règles maintenant ? Depuis quand ?' _

« Quelles règles ? » interrogea Blaise, songeant qu'il était assez ironique et hypocrite de la part de Draco – Slytherin par excellence – de se plaindre au sujet d'une tricherie…

Le blond émit un claquement de langue irrité, « Ecoute depuis le tout début de cette _guerre_, la règle principale et implicite était : 'Tous les coups sont permis '. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui la caractérisait, nos _armes _étaient données par les jumeaux diaboliques, et souvent il leur arrivait de ne pas en donner le mode d'emploi, ce qui fait que Potter et moi avons dû nous adapter à la situation et préparer notre stratégie en fonction de ça. »

'_Il vient de qualifier leur jeu de guerre ou je rêve ?' _

« Et alors, c'est toujours comme ça, non ? »

« Non, justement ! Cette fois c'est Potter lui-même qui prépare son arme. » grinça Draco, « Ce qui veut dire qu'il aura nettement l'avantage – encore plus que s'il avait simplement _reçu _l'arme. »

Blaise ferma les yeux un instant pour remettre dans l'ordre dans ses idées, la situation commençait vraiment à devenir un peu trop compliquée pour lui. D'ailleurs comment Draco avait-il fait pour savoir ça ?

« Mais Potter n'a pas le talent des frères Weasley pour les inventions et les farces, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas grands choses à craindre, non ? »

« Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi, Blaise. » sermonna Draco, « Et surtout pas _Potter. _C'est un idiot mais il lui arrive très rarement d'avoir des étincelles de génie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

Draco lui jeta à nouveau _le _regard. Celui qui lui disait explicitement que c'était d'une évidence même et que Blaise était un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris immédiatement.

« Mais préparer une contre-attaque évidemment. » clama le blond, avec un sourire typiquement Slytherin sur les lèvres, « Potter aura peut-être l'avantage de l'artillerie mais _moi _j'aurais l'avantage du terrain. Maintenant cesse de poser des questions idiotes et dépêche-toi un peu on va être en retour.»

Et sur ces mots Draco accéléra le pas, ignorant volontairement son meilleur ami qui s'était arrêté sous le choc…

'_C… C'est le couple le plus dysfonctionnel que je n'ai jamais vu… Et il compte faire quoi au juste ? Installer des pièges dans sa chambre ?'_

**~HPDM~ **[Quelques jours plus tard]

Harry poussa la porte de l'entrée de Hogwarts, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Ron à côté de lui avait l'air littéralement lessivé.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour rester aussi énergique, Harry. » se plaignit le rouquin, « En plus tu as encore plus travaillé que moi, vu que tu participais à un projet avec Fred et George… C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? C'est à cause de ce projet que tu as demandé un stage chez eux, non ? »

Harry sourit, « Tes frangins ont émis l'idée que cette fois je pourrais peut-être créer moi-même une invention pour surprendre Draco. »

« eurk. » grimaça Ron, qui lui aussi était au courant du petit 'jeu' entre le Slytherin et Harry « Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas demandé. »

Le brun pouffa, tandis que les deux marchaient en direction de leur dortoir respectif … « Ce que tu viens de dire n'a strictement aucun sens Ron. » fit remarquer Harry. « Et puis de toute façon, si ce travail te fatigue autant pourquoi est-ce que tu as insisté pour m'accompagner ? »

« Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser tout seul avec _eux _pendant deux semaines ! » dit Ron.

« Hum… » répondit Harry, d'un ton clairement peu convaincu, Ron était vraiment un ami super, toujours prêt à défendre Harry quitte à se mettre en danger. _Cependant _Ron n'était pas _suicidaire_. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler pour Fred et George _juste _pour accompagner Harry.

« Bon c'est aussi peut-être parce que Hermione et moi on s'est disputé et qu'il y a deux semaines elle était prête à me castrer. » admit Ron de mauvais grâce.

Harry ricana, « Je me disais bien aussi… »

«Ne plaisante pas sur ça, vieux ! » se plaignit Ron, « Elle était vraiment effrayante et elle avait l'air sérieuse en plus… »

« Mais j'imagine bien. » répondit Harry, ne parvenant pas à cacher son amusement, « Et tu imagines qu'elle s'est calmée maintenant ? »

« Bah j'espère en tout cas. » marmonna le rouquin, « Sinon mes bijoux de famille et moi serons dans une situation très inconfortable. »

« Et si tu allais t'excuser ? » proposa innocemment le Survivant.

Ron soupira. « Oui en espérant que j'ai suffisamment de temps pour m'excuser… »

Sur ces mots Ron accéléra le pas vers les escaliers, tandis que Harry bifurquait vers ses appartements privés, où un certain blond l'attendait de pied ferme – du moins d'après la carte des Marauder qu'Harry venait de sortir. Arrivant dans la porte, Harry s'arrêta et ouvrit son sac pour vérifier qu'il avait amené _tout _ ce dont il avait besoin… Après tout il était pratiquement certain qu'au moment où il passerait le pas de la porte, Draco l'attaquerait. Il devrait donc être extrêmement prudent s'il voulait que son plan marche. Et puis pour que le produit fonctionne, Harry devait faire des préparations au préalable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte d'un air tranquille.

**~HPDM~**

Draco leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait en entendant le bruit d'alarme dû au sort qu'il avait placé au bout du couloir. C'était un couloir où il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce au bout : les appartements privés de Potter. Et peu de gens savait exactement où se situait ces appartements. Vraiment qu'une petite poignée de personnes : McGo, que Draco élimina d'office, après tout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle viendrait ici ? Granger et Weasley pouvaient également être retirés de la liste vu qu'ils ne venaient jamais – ou presque – seuls, or le sort n'avait détecté qu'une seule personne. Blaise était allé terminer son devoir de Métamorphose dans la bibliothèque et en était loin d'avoir fini… Il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne…

Un rictus s'esquissa sur son visage tandis qu'il refermait calmement son livre, se levait et époussetait une poussière invisible sur sa chemise.

« _Il est donc rentré… » _

Draco inspira alors profondément et calcula mentalement le temps que Potter mettrait pour arriver, tout en se dépêchant de déclencher les pièges qu'il avait préparés.

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes Draco fronça les sourcils. Potter mettait trop de temps, ce n'était pas normal. Avançant en direction de la porte dans l'intention de vérifier ce que Potter faisait tout en évitant habilement les pièges qu'il avait placés, le blond s'arrêta vivement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Potter affichait un air tranquille tandis qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, mais Draco pouvait voir que le brun regardait les alentours avec prudence, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit truffée de pièges. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Draco remarqua alors que Potter avait un sac provenant de la boutique des siamois diaboliques dans la main.

« _L'invention est donc dedans. » _

Avant que Potter n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Draco déclencha rapidement les pièges d'un coup de baguette. Le Survivant écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise en voyant une bonne douzaine de rayons multicolores foncer sur lui. Mais Potter n'était pas le Survivant pour rien, puisqu'il parvint à en éviter une bonne partie, mais ce fit malheureusement surprendre par un rayon provenant de _derrière lui._

« Merde. » jura-t-il, en sentant son corps s'immobiliser complètement à l'exception de sa bouche manifestement.

« Potter… » salua alors Draco, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, tandis que l'interpellé le fusillait du regard. « J'espère que tu apprécies mon accueil. »

« J'en ai connu des beaucoup mieux. » rétorqua le rouge et or. «Je peux savoir ce qui t'ai passé par la tête pour faire ça ? »

Draco inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis avança nonchalamment jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Potter. « Je pense que tu t'en doutes, Potter. »

Draco se pencha alors doucement vers l'avant, jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du brun. Là au lieu de l'embrasser comme le brun s'y attendait sûrement, il se recula vivement avec le sac de Potter dans la main, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« AH ! » s'écria le Survivant d'un air scandalisé, « Rends le moi ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? » rétorqua Draco, en vérifiant rapidement le contenu du sac, il poussa alors un reniflement de dédain, « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec ça, Potter ? »

« Si tu trouves ça aussi insignifiant tu pourrais me le rendre. » répliqua Harry, avec espoir.

« C'est ça, je ne suis pas idiot non plus. » clama le blond, « Je vais plutôt le mettre en lieu sûr au cas où… »

Et sur ses mots il se rendit dans l'une des pièces inoccupées des appartements privés de Potter et cacha le sac dans l'une des cachettes qu'il avait découverte par hasard et dont Potter ne connaissait pas l'existence.

« Bordel, Draco ! » se plaignit Harry, en ne voyant pas le blond revenir, « Libère-moi au moins ! »

Draco ricana.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Potter… Le sort disparaîtra de lui-même dans quelques temps. »

**#Flash-Back# **

Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur la table d'un air épuisé puis releva juste la tête pour jeter des regards désespérés aux jumeaux qui l'observaient du comptoir d'un air amusé.

« Pas la peine de nous lancer ce regard là Harry. » fit Fred, d'un ton mi-réprobateur mi-amusé, comme s'il était en train de réprimander un enfant.

« On ne t'aidera que lorsque tu auras une idée de l'invention que tu veux créer. » ajouta George, qui faisait l'inventaire.

La boutique était fermée depuis environ deux heures, et Harry, Fred et George étaient restés pour travailler sur le projet d'Harry, tandis que Ron était parti dormir dans les appartements des jumeaux et où Harry et lui résidaient depuis quelques jours.

« Mais c'est duur… » se plaignit Harry, « J'ai beau essayé de me triturer les méninges au maximum à chaque fois, il n'y a rien qui vient. »

En voyant la mine démoralisée du brun, Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, alors… » proposa George. « Pense à autre chose… »

Harry soupira et se leva, « Je vais t'aider à faire l'inventaire, qu'est-ce qui manque ? »

George scruta sa liste et répondit : « Deux boîtes à flemme, cinq oreilles à rallonges et une bonne poignée de pralines longue langue pour l'instant.. »

Harry répéta la liste à voix haute pour la mémoriser. « C'est dans l'arrière boutique, c'est ça ? »

Fred hocha la tête, « L'étagère tout au dessus sur la droite. »

« Ok. »

Harry entra dans l'arrière boutique, ignorant le désordre qui y régnait et se focalisa directement sur la plus haute étagère… qui était vraiment très _haute_.

« Vaut mieux pas que je tente un _accio_… » dit Harry pour lui-même, en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qu'il pourrait utiliser,« Je risquerais de faire tomber l'armoire ou plein d'autres choses non voulus en même temps. »

Il finit alors par trouver une geste qui traînait sous un tas de feuilles, qu'il bougea précautionneusement. Il mit alors la chaise – _bancale _– juste en dessous de l'étagère, et monta dessus pour tenter d'atteindre son objectif. L'étagère était encore hors d'atteinte…

Soupirant et maudissant sa petite taille, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et parvint enfin à atteindre l'étagère quand soudainement la chaise bancale se déroba sous lui et il tomba dans un grand fracas entraînant avec lui une bonne quantité de produits Weasley et une partie d'un des tiroirs de l'armoire.

« OUCH. » gémit Harry, toussant légèrement à cause du nuage de poussière qui venait de se former suite à sa chute.

« Harry ? » appela alors Fred – ou George, Harry ne parvenait pas vraiment à voir avec toute cette poussière – qui avait manifestement été alerté par le bruit. « ça va aller rien de casser ? »

« ça va. » répondit le brun, à mi-voix, en se relevant difficilement et se massant doucement la tête qui avait dû se cogner contre l'un des coins du bureau qui se trouvait non loin. « Par contre, j'ai dû faire tomber la moitié des produits qui se trouvait dans l'armoire… Désolé, je te rembourserai les dégâts si besoin. Et puis c'est un vrai bordel ici maintenant… »

Le rouquin émit un reniflement amusé, « Tu rigoles ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les produits sont résistants et ne se cassent pas juste parce qu'ils ont fait un bond dans le vide…. Et puis pour le bordel ça ne fait que rajouter une couche de plus, rien de bien méchant. »

Harry soupira et regarda les produits qui étaient maintenant éparpillés par terre, quand soudainement deux choses attirèrent son attention. Et ce fut le déclic.

« Fred… » dit-il, avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, « Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire. »

« Donc il faut qu'on te fasse te cogner la tête et qu'on te noie dans un nuage de poussière pour que tu ais une idée de génie, hein ? C'est noté… » commenta Fred, d'un air amusé, « Je t'écoute expose moi ta magnifique idée, jeune Marauder. »

« Et bien tu vois… »

Après avoir écouté les explications du Survivant, un sourire qui fit écho à celui d'Harry il y a quelques secondes.

**#Fin du Flash-Back#**

Au moment où Draco sortit de la pièce inoccupée, il fut instantanément attaqué par Harry.

« _Mince alors, le sort était sensé durer plus longtemps, saleté de Survivant trop puissant. » _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car en moins d'une demi-seconde il se fit plaquer contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer avec un Harry particulièrement sauvage qui lui ravit ses lèvres.

« Hmpf. » fut tout ce que pu dire Draco, tandis qu'il répondait au baiser, avec autant de passion que le brun.

Après tout cela faisait _deux semaines _qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ce qui voulait dire deux semaines _sans sexe_.

Quand ils se séparèrent légèrement, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le blond, un air dangereux sur le regard qui fit frémir le Slytherin d'anticipation.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé faire ça… » murmura Harry.

Draco hausa un sourcil, « Mauvais perdant. » accusa-t-il.

_« Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu. »_ répondit le Survivant, en Parseltongue, faisant frissonner Draco dont les yeux se dilatèrent, sous le coup de l'excitation.

« P-Potter. » tenta de protester Draco, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'à partir du moment où Harry avait utilisé le Parseltongue, c'en était fini pour la résistance du Slytherin.

Mais Harry se pencha à nouveau pour amorcer un nouveau baiser, l'une de ses mains qui avait servi à maintenir le blond contre la porte passa sous la chemise du Slytherin, taquinant doucement l'un de ses tétons tandis que son autre main se fraya un chemin dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Hm. » gémit le Slytherin en se cabrant sous le touché d'Harry.

Harry haleta en sentant la bosse qui venait de se former dans le pantalon du blond se frotter accidentellement contre sa propre érection.

Draco profita alors du moment de distraction du brun pour inverser leur position, sa main se faufilant impunément dans le pantalon du Survivant, faisant crier le Gryffindor sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu… hm… tu triches avec ton…ah… Parseltongue, que je vais me laisser faiiire. » articula difficilement Draco, en se retenant difficilement – et sans succès – de se frotter contre le brun.

Harry retint un gémissement de sortir de la barrière de sa bouche tandis que la main du blond commençait à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, mais ses mouvements furent limités par le pantalon. Alors le blond défit rapidement le pantalon du Gryffindor et descendit son boxer afin de libérer son érection pendant qu'Harry faisait des gestes similaires avec le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Draco.

Et puis sauvagement, ils recommencèrent leurs activités. Leurs mains bougeant toujours plus rapidement sur l'érection de l'autre, déclenchant des cris et des gémissements étouffés chez leur partenaire.

Harry se cambra tandis qu'il se libérait violemment dans la main de Draco, ses jambes tremblants violemment mais il parvint à rester debout en prenant appui sur la porte. L'une de ses mains qui avait trouvé sa place dans les fins cheveux blonds de Draco se crispa au moment où Harry jouit. Harry continua malgré tout ses mouvements sur le sexe du blond, qui vint dans un cri rauque, s'accrochant sur le Survivant pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu… m'as arraché des… cheveux. » se plaignit Draco, d'un ton légèrement accusateur, complètement essoufflé.

« C'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir jeté ce fichu sort. » répondit Harry, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Imbécile. » répondit Draco, en se redressant et leur jetant un sort de nettoyage, ses jambes tremblant toujours légèrement.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, Draco ne vit pas le sourire machiavélique qui venait de se placer sur le visage d'Harry, ni la lueur dangereuse qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux, ni le fait qu'Harry avait rangé quelques cheveux blonds dans sa poche…

« _Préparation terminée. » _souffla Harry.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

****Hum... Ne me tuez pas, hein... La suite est prévue pour le 19 août. En attendant je vous invite a essayé de deviner ce qu'est l'idée géniale d'Harry, même si c'est pas très dur :p

Et j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !

See Ya !


	2. Wizzy Map

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Par contre les Wizzy, c'est une autre histoire :p **  
**

**Rating : **M ! PWP ! (homophobes, âmes sensibles, jeunes innocents, passez votre chemin )

**Note : **Et voilà le 5e Two-Shot de la série Wizzy !

**Résumé : **_"Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante"_ Surtout quand elle cousue de toute pièce par soi-même... Où comment un simple jouet peut terrasser le plus vicieux des Slytherins...

Ce Two-Shot n'a pas encore été corrigé, donc veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes...

**Note : ** Je suis horriblement désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais dit le 19 août... d'ailleurs à l'origine j'avais réussi à terminer la deuxième partie pour cette date... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi au moment de publier, je me suis relue... et j'ai trouvé ça horriblement nul... Alors je l'ai recommencé... Cependant il n'en ai pas meilleur pour autant, selon mon opinion... Mais bon... j'ai quand même décidé de le publier... C'est donc sans me tromper que ce Wizzy est pour l'instant le moins bon de toute la série... -_-

* * *

**Wizzy Doll ! **

**(Part 2 :**_** Wizzy Map.) **_

Harry sortit lentement des limbes du sommeil. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, le Survivant se força à s'extirper du lit – et par extension la douce chaleur dû au contact d'un certain blond, toujours profondément endormi.

Un léger sourire prit possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait le visage paisible du Slytherin.

'_Ah ah… Quand on le regarde comme ça, on le croirait presque inoffensif et innocent… presque.' _

Etouffant un bâillement, il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements privés et l'ouvrit silencieusement avant de se glisser à l'extérieur, non sans un dernier regard en direction du lit pour s'assurer que le blond était toujours endormi. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Harry se dirigea vers le cul-de-sac du couloir et s'accroupit, tout en sortant sa baguette.

Il esquissa alors un sourire que certain qualifierait de Slytherin, tandis qu'il récupérait ce qu'il avait eu la prudence – ou était-ce la clairvoyance ?_ – _de cacher la veille, avant de rentrer retrouver le blond. Remerciant intérieurement sa paranoïa – qui avait très certainement dû se développer suite à un contact beaucoup trop prolongé avec des situations de mort, un certain Slytherin sadique, et des jumeaux venus tout droit de l'enfer – et le fait qu'il connaissait assez Draco pour prévoir ce genre de chose, Harry se redressa et retourna discrètement dans ses appartements privés.

Son regard fut une nouvelle fois attiré vers le lit, _par mesure de sécurité. _Harry vérifia alors l'heure. Sachant qu'on était un jour de semaine, Draco avait cours – Harry avait été exempté pour la journée dû au fait qu'il était rentré très tard dans la soirée – il n'allait donc pas tarder à se réveiller…

'_Si je veux terminer rapidement l'invention, c'est maintenant ou jamais.' _ Songea Harry, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain – endroit qui serait le moins suspicieux aux yeux du blond si jamais Harry venait à se faire prendre en plein milieu du processus.

Là, Harry sortit les quelques cheveux blonds qu'il avait précautionneusement rangés la veille.

'_Hé hé… Si tu croyais vraiment que j'allais abandonner juste parce que tu m'as pris un sac d'invention… tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Draco.' _Ricana mentalement Harry, tandis qu'une légère lumière provenant de l'invention – signe qu'il commençait à changer de ferme – éclaira brièvement son visage.

**~HPDM~**

Quand Draco se réveilla, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit était que Potter n'était plus dans le lit avec lui.

'_Dans la salle de bain.' _Parvint à deviner l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil de Draco, en remarquant la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle d'eau.

La deuxième pensée – qui se succédait logiquement à la première – était qu'il trouvait cela très étrange que, vu l'heure _relativement _matinal, Potter soit déjà debout, surtout si l'on considérait le fait que le Survivant était dispensé de cours aujourd'hui… La troisième avait un soupçon d'irritation, tandis que Draco se remémorait que _lui _avait cours, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se préparer, il arriverait très certainement en retard…

Retirant la couverture, Draco se redressa lentement et s'étira pour faire disparaître les derniers méandres du sommeil. Quand soudainement un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

Son regard se porta alors automatiquement sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain où se trouvait Potter.

'_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… un TRES mauvais pressentiment…' _

Draco ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui lui faisait penser ça, mais il était quasiment certain que cela avait un rapport avec Potter. Cela avait _toujours _un rapport avec Potter, après tout. Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes quand il réalisa la cause.

Il bondit alors de son lit pour foncer vers la salle de bain.

'_Mais bien sûr… comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi idiot ?! Il était évident que Potter n'allait pas s'arrêter JUSTE parce que je lui ai pris son sac ! Après tout cet idiot a crée lui-même cette fichue invention, alors forcément…' _

Il avait été stupide, complètement stupide. Il avait _su _à l'instant même où, deux semaines auparavant, il avait reçu un mot des jumeaux, « _Nous allons éveiller le Marauder enfoui profondément en lui… Nous pensions que cette information aurait pu t'être utile… ». _Oh bien sûr Draco n'avait pas deviné immédiatement de quoi parlait les siamois de l'enfer, cela lui avait même prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réaliser les conséquences de leur parole, mais une fois que cela fut fait… Il avait su que cette fois il devrait être encore plus prudent que les fois précédentes. Et pourtant il avait été naïf… Il avait sous-estimé Potter.

Pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter quand le brun l'avait laissé subtiliser aussi facilement le sac !

Draco maudit son imprudence tandis qu'il ouvrait à la volée la porte de la salle de bain, espérant que, peu importe ce que trafiquait Potter, il ne soit pas trop tard. Il se figea net, en tombant sur la vue d'un Survivant, boutonnant nonchalamment sa chemise, les cheveux gouttelant légèrement à cause de la douche que le brun venait manifestement de prendre.

Draco cligna des yeux… '_Je me suis trompé ?' _

Potter haussa un sourcil surpris, « Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

Draco tiqua… '_Non… Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de me montrer trop imprudent cette fois…' _

« Je suis en retard… » marmonna-t-il, en attrapant sa brosse à dent, « Tout le monde n'a pas le _favoritisme _de pouvoir rester au lit, aujourd'hui… »

« Peut-être… » rétorqua le Survivant, en mettant les mains dans les poches, « … mais j'ai tout de même une bonne pile de devoirs et de cours à rattraper… »

Draco roula les yeux. « ça c'est entièrement de ta faute. »

Le Gryffindor eut un sourire en coin, et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant de s'adosser tranquillement contre le chambranle de la porte, fixant le blond d'un air amusé.

« Quoi ? » grinça ce dernier.

« Je crois qu'il ne te reste plus que dix minutes… » commenta tranquillement Potter, en regardant ses ongles.

Sachant que Draco n'avait pas la capacité du Gryffindor à se préparer en moins de deux minutes tout en étant –relativement – présentable, le blond écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et fonça sous la douche, ne remarquant pas le sourire sadique qui venait de fleurir sur les lèvres du rouge et or, ni le fait qu'il venait de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

**~HPDM~**

Draco laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, se relaxant progressivement, oubliant _presque _le fait qu'il était en retard. Il laissa alors sa main pleine de savon, dériver lentement et consciencieusement sur son corps. Presque contre son gré, son esprit se mit à dériver…

« Wah ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton surpris en se rendant compte que ses pensées avaient entraîné une réaction plus bas.

' _Oi, Oi, je sais que ça fait deux semaines… mais quand même ! C'est quoi cette réaction ?!' _

Draco soupira, se demandant distraitement combien de temps il lui restait avant d'être définitivement en retard…. Il laissa alors l'une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe, taquinant doucement son érection. Son esprit – traître – décida encore une fois de divaguer vers des territoires dangereux… Et il imagina.

Un souffle sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner… Une légère pression sur son téton droit, le faisant se cambrer... Une main se glissant près de la sienne au niveau de son excitation, lui coupant efficacement le souffle… Des mouvements lents mais habiles sur son sexe, lui dérobant de nombreux gémissements étouffés… Des caresses plus ou moins appuyés sur ses points les plus sensibles… Et des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, tout comme sa respiration qui devenait erratique... Et…

… Et Draco se rendit compte que ce n'était pas dû à son imagination, que les sensations étaient bien réelles et que _quelqu'un _était vraiment en train de le caresser…

Et pourtant, malgré son état d'excitation qui rendait son cerveau relativement embrumé et diminuait sa perception, Draco était sûr d'une chose… _Il n'y avait personne sous la douche avec lui. _

Ouvrant à moitié les yeux – qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés – son regard plongea dans ceux pétillant d'amusement d'un certain brun, qui était toujours adossé contre le chambranle de la porte depuis tout ce temps. Potter avait quelque chose dans la main, mais Draco ne parvint pas à déterminer ce que c'était car lorsque le Gryffindor remarqua le regard du blond sur lui, il lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en réalisant que Potter était certainement responsable de tout ça. Il allait bondir hors de la douche pour poursuivre le brun et lui demander des explications, quand soudainement il sentit une caresse beaucoup plus appuyée qu'auparavant sur son érection, l'empêchant efficacement de mener à bien son plan...

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide… Merlin, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout, alors encore moins, poursuivre Potter…

Draco dut prendre appuis contre le mur de la douche pour ne pas tomber et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche, tandis que le plaisir montait de plus en plus…

« A-Ah… » gémit le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, « Hm.. H-Harry….. »

**~HPDM~**

Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry, tandis qu'il tripotait – assez littéralement – une poupée qui avait une étrange ressemblance avec un certain blond. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, le Gryffindor tendait l'oreille afin d'essayer de percevoir les sons provenant de la salle de bain… D'abord, il n'entendait rien… Le son de la douche masquant efficacement les halètements et les gémissements que Draco auraient pu émettre. Puis un long cri rauque parvint à ses oreilles et son rictus s'élargit. Le blond avait atteint ses limites.

Il posa alors la poupée à côté de lui sur lit. Son regard était rivé sur la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et il attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la douche s'arrêta, et la porte fut ouverte à la volée, dévoilant un certain blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil, d'un air amusé. Draco s'était manifestement précipitée hors de la douche dès qu'il fut en état de marcher correctement. Il avait à peine une serviette qu'il avait dû attraper en passant, autour de la taille, ses cheveux trempés lui tombant sur les yeux et lui collant légèrement aux visages. Il était clairement essoufflé, ses yeux gris étaient dilatés et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

Harry suivit inconsciemment le trajet d'une goutte d'eau qui glissait sur le torse de Draco, quand un bruit agacé provenant du blond le tira de son observation.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est marrant comme quoi, c'est toujours moi le coupable selon toi… » dit-il d'un ton amusé, tout en s'assurant discrètement que la poupée était toujours à sa portée.

Draco lui jeta un regard qui voulait très certainement dire ''Bien sûr, tu es le seul idiot à proximité qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil !''

Harry sourit. « Mais, Draco… » susurra-t-il, « Si tu étais tellement certain du fait que j'étais le coupable…. » une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans ses yeux, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as intentionnellement accouru vers moi ? »

Draco écarquilla durant un instant les yeux et amorça un pas en arrière, cependant il tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger – du moins la partie inférieure de son corps. Son regard se tourna alors vers Harry qui abordait toujours son sourire faussement innocent. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la poupée qui se trouvait à présent dans les mains du Survivant.

« Oh… » commenta Draco d'un ton indifférent, comme s'il ne se sentait pas du tout menacé par sa situation actuelle, « Est-ce que tu n'es pas sensé être trop vieux pour jouer à la poupée, Potter ? »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, « Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau jouet ? Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même pourtant… »

« Hmpf… Si ça vient de toi pas étonnant qu'il soit de si mauvaise qualité. » marmonna Draco, son esprit travaillant à vive allure pour essayer de se tirer du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré _tout seul_.

'_Potter a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur moi…_' songea Draco, avec un rire jaune.

Harry pouffa. '_Il aurait pu être beaucoup plus convaincant s'il n'était pas à poil – à part cette pauvre petite serviette – trempé, et immobilisé…'_

« De mauvaise qualité ? » répéta Harry, avec amusement, « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas jouer avec moi pour t'en assurer ? »

« Je vais devoir passer… » répondit Draco.

« Mais je crois que je ne te laisse pas le choix. » rétorqua le brun, en levant la poupée pour bien la mettre en évidence. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle te ressemble ? »

Le regard de Draco se durcit légèrement.

« J'ai bien plus de classe que ça. » rétorqua le Slytherin, d'un ton arrogant.

« Hm… » commenta le Survivant d'un ton songeur, « Pourtant, elle est sensée être ton portrait craché vu qu'elle a été forgée à partir de tes cheveux. »

Draco tiqua. « Oh ? » fit-il d'un ton dangereux, « Alors tu m'as arraché des cheveux _juste _pour fabriquer ton fichu jouet… »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais finit par hausser les épaules décidant manifestement d'ignorer le commentaire du Slytherin. Il ferma alors les yeux et concentra sa magie sur la poupée qu'il tenait.

« Allons, ne dit pas ça… » dit Harry, d'un ton faussement vexé, « Viens plutôt jouer par ici avec moi… »

« Comme si j'allais – » commença Draco, mais il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que ses jambes bougeaient sans son consentement vers Harry.

Draco tenta de résister, cependant peu importe l'énergie qu'il mettait dedans il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se diriger vers le brun.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu utiliserais quelque chose comme une poupée vaudou… » dit Draco, entre ses dents, « Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté…. »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'Harry à présent.

Harry descendit alors du lit et se plaça derrière Draco, lui susurrant à l'oreille, « Ce n'est pas une simple poupée vaudou, Draco… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Harry le tourna pour qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau face à face et le poussa sur le lit. Draco tomba dessus avec un léger « humpf » avant de toiser Harry – qui venait de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui – avec un regard soupçonneux.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent durant un instant… Puis un sourire typiquement Slytherin apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont déplacées. » _

**~HPDM~**

**# Une semaine plus tôt # **

« Hm…. » dit Harry d'un ton songeur en regardant sa poupée difforme.

La boutique avait fermé il y avait déjà une bonne heure, et Harry avait 'réquisitionné' un coin de la boutique pour tester sa poupée, tandis que Ron était parti s'écrouler sur son lit et que Fred et George faisaient respectivement l'inventaire et les comptes.

« Hm…. » répéta alors de nouveau Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il avait assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention des jumeaux.

Les deux rouquins vinrent alors se placer derrière Harry et placèrent leur avant-bras sur la tête d'Harry.

« Un problème jeune Marauder ? » demanda Fred.

« Nous t'entendons soupirer de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre. » ajouta George.

« C'est à propos de la poupée. » soupira Harry.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris. « Elle avait l'air de bien marcher pourtant. » commenta George.

« Yep. » approuva Fred, « Tu as fait un travail impec'. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'ennuis avec ? »

Harry croisa les bras tout en regardant la poupée d'un air dubitatif, « C'est vrai qu'elle marche comme je l'avais voulu…Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez… Après tout la seule chose que j'ai faite est de réinvestir la technique de la poupée vaudou. »

« Pas faux. » confirma Fred, « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour y remédier alors ? »

Harry soupira, « J'avais bien une idée, mais ça dépasse mes compétences magiques… en fait je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit possible… En fait... »

**~HPDM~**

'_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! ' _ s'étonna intérieurement Draco, en voyant la poupée – qui auparavant ne faisait pas plus d'une dizaine de centimètres – grandir encore et encore.

« Waw… » dit Draco, d'une voix faussement impressionnée, « Une poupée grandeur nature… qui peut changer de taille… »

Le 'Et tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux ?!' était clairement palpable.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » précisa Harry, en claquant des doigts et la poupée se mit à flotter à sa hauteur.

« D'accord… Une poupée qui flotte…. » commenta Draco avec scepticisme.

Harry sourit. « Ce ne serait pas très intéressant si c'était juste une poupée géante, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde mieux…»

Draco plissa les yeux. La poupée semblait diviser en plusieurs zones et au-dessus de chaque zone flottaient… '_Des chiffres ?'… _Allant de 1 à 7…

« Excuse-moi de ma méprise. » décréta alors Draco, avec ironie, « C'est une poupée grandeur nature pouvant changer de forme, qui sait voler et qui nous permet d'apprendre à compter. _Incroyable_… »

Harry se pencha alors jusqu'à se retrouver presque nez-à-nez avec Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille, « En fait… Ce n'est plus vraiment une poupée… Les traits sont beaucoup plus réalistes et conformes à l'origine à présent… Tout est bien à l'échelle maintenant…» ajouta-t-il, en lorgnant vers un certain endroit.

Draco sentit de l'irritation. Etait-ce possible d'être jaloux d'une poupée ? « Ne me dis pas que tu comptes utiliser cette poupée pour faire un threesome. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui voulait approximativement dire '_Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu as pu arriver à cette conclusion.' _Suivit d'un autre, '_Et puis, un Threesome ? Sérieux ? C'est qu'une poupée...' _

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était plus tout à fait une poupée, non ? » dit Harry. « C'est une carte. »

« Une carte ? » répéta Draco, « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Mais pas du tout… C'est une carte très précise et représentative – et interactive – des zones érogènes de ton corps. Les chiffres représentent sur une échelle d quel point la zone est sensible… » expliqua Harry, en regardant avec fierté sa création, « Tu as présentement devant toi… La carte des Marauder, deuxième génération. »

'_Ton père doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe, en voyant ça…' _

« _Accio Sac. » _lança alors Harry, d'un ton nonchalant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sac qu'il avait caché la veille – et qu'il n'avait pas songé à protéger d'un sort contre les sortilèges d'attractions de Potter – arriver droit vers le Gryffindor.

« Tu ne peux pas jouer à la poupée, si tu n'as pas d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Harry, en vidant le contenu du sac sur le lit, « _FInite._ »

'_Il avait lancé un Glamour sur les inventions pour les faire paraître inoffensifs…' _

« Tu vois chacune de ses petites choses ici aura un effet particulier sur ton corps… » expliqua Harry, « Par exemple… Tu vois ses petites choses argentés qu'il y a déjà autour des poignets et des chevilles de la poupée… Ce sont elles qui t'empêchent actuellement de bouger. »

Draco plissa les yeux. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras, ni les jambes depuis u n moment…

« Bien… » décréta alors le brun, une lueur dangereuse s'allumant dans ses yeux « Commençons à jouer. »

**~HPDM~**

Harry piocha dans les accessoires qui se trouvaient sur le lit, et retira une oreillette.

« _Début de l'exploration. Zone 1. »_ annonça-t-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en voyant une lumière se dégager de la poupée, de la carte ou peu importe ce que c'était… Puis la poupée changea de forme, faisant comme un zoom sur la zone 1 en question, puis une jauge apparut juste à côté du chiffre 1.

« Tu vois le seul 'problème' qu'il y a avec le mode d'exploration, c'est qu'il faut passer par toutes les zones une à une… et 'explorer' suffisamment la zone en question pour passer à la zone suivante. » expliqua Harry, en insérant l'oreillette dans l'oreille de la poupée.

Harry se pencha alors vers l'oreille de Draco et siffla, « _C'est vraiment bien trouvé comme concept, non ? »_

Draco trembla, ses yeux se dilatant légèrement, tandis que les sifflements d'Harry semblaient résonner avec son corps, comme un écho particulièrement troublant et… bordel, _excitant_, il pouvait déjà sentir son sexe commencer à durcir.

« P-pas ça. » chuchota Draco, en essayant de son mieux de conserver son calme.

« _Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec le Parseltongue ?_ » demanda avec sadisme Harry.

« Ah.. » gémit le blond, en fermant fortement les yeux, tremblant toujours. « A-r-Arrête… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que chaque sifflement du brun semblait se répéter encore et encore ? Résonnant dans ses oreilles, faisant réagir chaque parcelle de son corps.

Draco haleta tandis que le Survivant continuait de susurrer des paroles incompréhensibles dans son oreille, le faisant se cambrer et trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la jauge, Harry vit que celle-ci était déjà remplie à moitié.

_« Hey… Tu es vraiment très, très sensible au Parseltongue, n'est-ce pas ? _» commenta le brun, sachant pertinemment que Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, tout en mordillant légèrement la lobe du blond, « _Ou est-ce que parce que les effets sont triplés à cause de la résonnance des vibrations causés par l'oreillette ? » _

Draco gémit, incapable de faire autre chose, son corps réagissant instinctivement aux vibrations à son oreille … Il pouvait déjà sentir sa capacité à raisonner correctement commencer à disparaître. C'était si… si troublant… Merlin, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était complètement hors d'usage et que seule sa capacité à ressentir était à son maximum…

Harry lui mordilla à nouveau la lobe et Draco se cambra un gémissement étranglé passant la frontière de ses lèvres.

Harry se redressa, observant le blond, avec un air suffisant sur le visage. Ce dernier avait la respiration haletante et les joues rougies, il tremblait toujours de tous ses membres. Harry s'humecta les lèvres devant cette vue.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son invention, Harry vit sans surprise que le zoom sur la zone 1 s'était dissipé, et qu'il était maintenant dirigé vers la zone 2… Le cou.

' _Hm…_' songea Harry, en observant les accessoires… '_Celui là fera l'affaire…' _se décida-t-il, en prenant un badge en forme de goutte, qu'il plaça sur le cou de la poupée.

Durant ce temps, Draco tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il émit un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés en sentant la langue d'Harry retracer sa jugulaire, suçotant et mordillant de temps en temps la peau sensible.

« Ha.. » gémit le blond, en levant la tête malgré lui pour laisser plus de place à Harry.

Il sentit un sourire se former contre son cou, et il maudit alors Harry et ses stupides inventions trop efficaces.

« P-Potter… » tenta Draco, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry ayant soufflé sur sa salive déclenchant un frisson incontrôlable chez le Slytherin.

Puis Harry répéta son petit manège encore et encore, goûtant chaque centimètre de peau offerte, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Draco ne se bloque dans sa gorge et que ses gémissements et paroles deviennent incompréhensibles et surtout incohérents.

Draco ne parvint à retrouver un semblant de cohérence que lors du passage entre la zone 2 et la zone 3.

« Potter… Arrête. » plaida le blond, son érection était devenue atrocement douloureuse et les attachements d'Harry ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation le rendant encore plus à cran…Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir enfin se libérer… Et il en était réduit à supplier son amant, tellement il était frustré. « P-Pitié… Je … Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps… S'il-te plaît laisse-moi jouir. »

Mais Harry l'ignora, plaçant consciencieusement le prochain accessoire sur la zone 3.

Draco cria en sentant une langue taquiner son nombril… C'était comme si des milliers et des milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans son bas-ventre… Il y en avait tellement qu'il était sûr qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre… Mais en même temps c'était… « Siiiii bon. » gémit Draco, en arquant son corps.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix suave, en levant un instant la tête pour croiser le regard embrumé de plaisir du blond, « Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Oh merlin, oui. » haleta le blond, dont les hanches commençaient à bouger contre son gré – c'étaient d'ailleurs l'une de seules parties de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger.

Draco manqua de pousser un son de mécontentement tandis que quelques minutes plus tard la langue du brun arrêta de torturer son nombril, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car bien vite la bouche talentueuse de son amant s'intéressa à une autre partie de son corps, la zone 4 manifestement.

Le blond émit quelque chose qui se rapprochait curieusement d'un feulement de plaisir, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites tandis qu'il sentait comme un courant électrique passer dans tout son corps, à travers l'un de ses tétons que le Gryffindor mordillait.

Draco écarquilla tellement les yeux, qu'Harry crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« OH Merlin ! » glapit le blond, en sentant quelque chose frôler son érection à travers la serviette qui était encore attachée autour de ses hanches.

« Oups. » laissa échapper Harry, en comprenant l'origine de la réaction du Slytherin, et retirant immédiatement son genou qui avait touché accidentellement l'entrejambe de Draco.

« NON ! » s'exclama aussitôt Draco, des larmes de frustrations commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux, « T-Touche-moi….Encore… Pitié… »

Harry déglutit tandis qu'un frisson d'anticipation le traversait, louchant sur la bosse clairement visible sous la serviette. C'était tentant… _Vraiment _tentant. Mais il secoua rapidement la tête, il ne devait pas céder… pas maintenant… Peu importe que Draco le suppliait, qu'il se tortillait de plaisir sous lui ou qu'il lui jetait ce _putain _de regard désespéré, Harry n'allait très certainement pas céder !

« Harry… » gémit Draco.

Harry inspira essayant de reprendre son calme, il pouvait presque jurer qu'une autre partie de lui – plus bas – venait de faire un soubresaut en entendant le ton de Draco. Pas moyen qu'il perde face à Draco ! Et puis il avait encore une revanche à prendre pour la dernière fois.

« Tut tut… » fit Harry, d'un ton joueur, essayant – avec succès – de ne pas montrer à quel point il était affecté par tout ça « Ce serait tricher de ne pas suivre les règles et brusquer les étapes… tu ne penses pas ?»

Draco lui jeta un regard brûlant de désir et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire autre chose, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler, pinçant relativement fort le petit bout de chair qu'il avait maltraité quelques secondes auparavant avec sa bouche.

« Ah ! » haleta Draco, en fermant les yeux sous la sensation.

Jetant un regard en coin à la poupée, Harry vit avec satisfaction que la jauge était remplie, et que la carte venait de passer à la zone suivante.

Et là Harry ne put retenir le léger rire sadique qui s'échappa de sa gorge… « La zone suivante est particulièrement intéressante… » il murmura, tout en prenant l'un des trois derniers accessoires qu'ils restaient – un badge en forme de flamme.

Harry se pencha alors pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de poursuivre, avec un sourire mielleux, « Tu sais celle qui est _si _ efficace pour te faire _ronronner…_ »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur… « NON ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix rauque, « Pas là… Pitié, non ! Je… tu… C'est… C'est trop ! »

Harry eut un petit rire, et fit apparaître un nouveau 'cercle' argenté qu'il plaça autour de la taille de la poupée. « Il serait embêtant si tu gâchais tout en te frottant contre les draps, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta-t-il, d'une voix mielleuse, « Maintenant, tourne-toi, _chaton_. »

Le brun fit retourner la poupée d'un mouvement de la main – souriant sadiquement en entendant le bruit de froissement du drap qui indiquait que Draco avait suivi le mouvement (bien que malgré lui) – et plaça le badge sur le creux des reins de la poupée.

Draco sentait des bouffés de chaleur ravageur lui parcourir tout le corps tandis que la main d'Harry caressait habilement le bas de son dos. Il se sentait grisé par les attouchements d'Harry, incapable de faire autre chose que gémir, incapable de s'empêcher de supplier le brun de le toucher encore et encore tandis que la frustration montait de plus en plus en lui, jusqu'au point où cela devenait insupportable.

« P-Pitié ! Ha-Harry ! » supplia Draco d'un ton tremblant. Il le savait il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter c'était trop ! Beaucoup trop de plaisir à la fois ! Trop de sensations… Il allait devenir fou si cela continuait.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Draco. » susurra Harry.

« Toi ! » siffla Draco, la respiration haletante, « Je… Je veux te sentir en moi….encore et toujours plus profond… HA….et …Plus vite… Je… veux t'entendre… crier mon….HM…nom…. Je veux que…. OH MERLIN…Peu importe comment… Je veux juste te sentir contre moi…. »

Et à ce moment là, Harry craqua. « T'es vraiment qu'un sale manipulateur. » siffla-t-il.

D'un geste de la main il fit disparaitre ses vêtements, arracha sans plus de cérémonie la serviette qui était restée autour des hanches du blond, et fit retournée la poupée, ignorant sciemment le fait que la jauge n'avait pas été complètement remplie.

« Fin de l'exploration. » annonça-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Tous les accessoires qui avaient été placés sur la poupée ainsi que tous les 'cercles' argentés disparurent d'un coup, ainsi que le zoom et les numéros.

Puis Harry fit quelque que Draco fut absolument incapable de prévoir, il s'empala sur le sexe érigé du blond, déclenchant un hurlement de plaisir chez ce dernier, dont le corps s'arqua sans son consentement, usant d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir sur le coup.

« Harry…. » gémit-il, levant les hanches pour essayer de ressentir encore plus cette chaleur autour de lui.

« A-Attends. » protesta Harry, en grimaçant sous la douleur, « Attends un peu. »

« P-peux pas. » se plaignit le blond, « Si bon….Harry…j-j-e ne vais pas tenir longtemps… »

Harry inspira profondément pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur, et se contorsionna pour prendre l'un des deux derniers objets qu'il restait sur le lit. D'un geste de la main il fit approcher la poupée mais la plaça de telle sorte que Draco ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est pourquoi Draco fut pris par surprise quand en plus de l'incroyable sensation de sentir Harry autour de lui, il sentit quelque chose vibrer en lui, touchant avec une incroyable précision un point qui envoya immédiatement des étincelles dans tout son corps.

« AH ! » cria-t-il, se tortillant sous le coup du plaisir…

Merlin…. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer… Il n'arrivait plus à penser… Le monde autour de lui commençait à tournoyer… Toutes ses sensations qui affluaient en lui avaient eu raison du peu de _raison _qui lui restait.

Harry commença également à bouger. Montant et descendant le long de son érection, se tortillant légèrement pour essayer de trouver le bon angle… Draco cambra son corps pour aller à la rencontre d'Harry, faisant des mouvements de hanches de plus en plus et de plus en plus profond…

Bientôt non seulement les siens, mais également les gémissements d'Harry résonnèrent dans la pièce, suivi par le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant… Encore et encore… Toujours plus brusquement…

Cependant quand les vibrations autour de sa prostate augmentèrent d'intensité, Draco ne put tenir plus longtemps…..sa tête fut relâchée en arrière, son corps s'arquant complètement, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge et son monde devint complètement blanc… Et il jouit avec de violents soubresauts…

Peu de temps après il entendit un halètement et quelque chose se répandit sur son ventre signe qu'Harry aussi venait d'entendre l'extase.

Et tandis que le Survivant pantelait, la vision de Draco redevint normale – en même temps que sa capacité à penser et à former des phrases correctes – il aperçut Harry, qui essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Un sourire vengeur apparut alors sur le visage du Slytherin, profitant du fait qu'Harry était toujours en mode 'post-orgasme' et donc plus lent à réagir, Draco fit un brusque mouvement de hanche, inversant leur position, faisant glapir de surprise Harry.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, à la place il était en train d'étudier les « accessoires » qui étaient retournés à leur place d'origine sur le lit. « Sérieusement Potter ? » demanda-t-il, avec amusement, « Un _vibromasseur _et un _anneau _? »

Draco bénit cependant intérieurement tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient que son amant n'ait pas décidé d'utiliser l'anneau. Draco frissonna, en imaginant ce qui se serait passé, s'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre – _hum manipuler _– Harry d'arrêter son 'exploration'…

Sa prostate torturée par le vibromasseur… Harry empalé sur lui… et un anneau diabolique l'empêchant de jouir…

Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps et il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à ça, à la place il tourna son regard vers Harry qui avait légèrement rougi suite au commentaire du blond et qui évita son regard, grommelant quelque chose que Draco ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Cependant son attention revint immédiatement vers le Slytherin, quand il sentit le sexe de Draco – qui était toujours en lui – grossir à nouveau. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Tu déconnes. »s'exclama-t-il, « C-C'est totalement inhumain ! »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Draco, « Comme quoi, ton jouet sera utile finalement… » commenta-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient à présent aussi ronds que des soucoupes, en réalisant ce que Draco venait de faire. '_Non, il aurait utilisé la poupée pour –»_

Puis il réalisa finalement la position dans laquelle il était… C'était à dire dans une situation clairement défavorable pour lui. _Merde._

« Méfait accom –» cria-t-il, immédiatement, mais une main vint se placer sur sa bouche l'empêchant de désactiver la poupée.

« Non je ne crois pas. » susurra Draco, une lueur dangereuse s'allumant dans ses yeux, « Maintenant… _cher Marauder… _il me semble qu'il y a plusieurs _dettes _que je devrais rendre… Tu sais comme le fait de m'attaquer pour m'_arracher _ des cheveux… Ou tester ton jouet pendant que je suis sous la douche… Ou encore ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant… »

« Ah ah… » fut alors la réponse nerveuse d'Harry, avant de pousser Draco hors de lui dans un mouvement brusque faisant grimacer les deux au passage, et se relevant étonnamment vite en vu de leur précédente position … « J'ai aussi oublié de le mentionner… » dit-il, à voix basse, « Mais tu es en retard… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'heure. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il aurait dû aller en cours. Un sourire mielleux apparut sur son visage tandis qu'une aura démoniaque se propagea autour de lui.

« Tu es _définitivement _mort, Potter. »

**~HPDM~**

A quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, dans une boutique à Hogsmeade, deux rouquins identiques se faisaient actuellement face autour d'une table, dans une pièce sombre éclairée uniquement par la faible lueur d'une bougie dont la flamme ne cessait de bouger.

L'un des deux jumeaux, posa ses coudes sur la table, entremêlant ses doigts, que l'on pouvait voir trembler légèrement.

« Fred… » dit-il d'une voix grave, « Je pense que nous avons réveillé quelque chose de très effrayant. »

Son jumeau hocha la tête, la même expression sur le visage, « Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que quelque chose comme ça se produirait… »

« Tu as vu à quelle vitesse il a réussi à mettre au point la poupée ? » demanda George, d'une voix légèrement tremblante…

«Hm. » approuva son frère, « Et ce n'était que sa première invention… qui sait ce qu'il pourrait produire par la suite. »

Les deux échangèrent alors un regard, avant qu'un frisson ne parcoure leur corps.

« Il faut absolument qu'on s'occupe de ça… » poursuivit Fred. « Après tout nous sommes les responsables de tout ça. »

George soupira, « Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix – »

«on va devoir, peu importe les moyens – »

« … FORCER HARRY A TRAVAILLER ICI A PLEIN TEMPS ! » crièrent les deux en même temps, d'un ton plein de malice.

La lumière redevint alors normale, éclairant parfaitement les sourires sadiques qui s'étaient formés sur les lèvres des jumeaux diaboliques.

« Qu- » vint alors une voix indignée depuis l'entrée de l'arrière boutique dans laquelle les jumeaux s'étaient réunis, « Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez dans le noir dans l'arrière boutique, au lieu de travailler ?! »

« Tut, tut. » réprimanda George en bougeant l'index de gauche à droite tout en regardant le nouveau venu, « Si nous restons dans l'arrière boutique, c'est évidemment parce que – »

« … nous avons une réunion au sommet de la plus haute importance ! »

« Dans le noir ? » fut la réponse dubitative de la personne.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… » soupira dramatiquement Fred, « Cela apporte un côté dramatique à la chose… »

« En outre… » continua George, d'un ton mielleux, qui fit reculer instinctivement la personne par mesure de sécurité, «… cher petit frère… Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour ne réprimander… étant donné que tu es celui qui a encore fui la queue entre les jambes, quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'Hermione était encore fâchée contre toi ! »

« Ou peut-être… » susurra Fred, « Qu'on devrait avertir Hermione de ta présence ici ? »

Ron – car oui c'était bien Ron – blanchit considérablement et secoua la tête d'un air terrifié, « NON, j-je vais aller retourner travailler… Prenez votre temps. »

Et sur ces mots il repartit prendre sa place au comptoir, tandis que les jumeaux ricanèrent avec satisfaction.

« Bon revenons à nos affaires, avant que Ronnychou ne nous interrompe… » clama Fred, en louchant sur les feuilles qui étaient placés au centre de la table.

« Harry. » approuva George.

« Ce mec est vraiment un putain de génie. »

« Notre chiffre d'affaire va décupler si jamais, notre chez p'tit Marauder en herbe venait à nous aider à confectionner nos prochaines inventions… »

« Et puis il y a aussi le facteur Draco… » poursuivit George, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Pas moyen qu'Harry vienne travailler ici à plein temps sans entendre parler de blondinet, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Fred.

« ça risque de devenir très intéressant avec ces deux là autour. » commenta George, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Il faudra renouveler notre stock de pop corn. »

« Et de caméra. »

Une lueur – non une flamme – de détermination intense s'alluma alors dans leurs yeux. C'était décidé Harry Potter _et _Draco Malfoy allaient être leur employés/cobayes/distractions qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

Fred loucha alors sur la feuille au centre de la table dont le titre était **« Wizzy MAP-DOLL » **et appliqua un tampon dessus. A présent la moitié de la feuille était recouverte d'un tampon rouge où l'on pouvait lire en lettre capitale « **MEFAITS ACCOMPLIS »**** .**

# OMAKE #

Hermione et tous les élèves de Hogwarts présentement assis dans la Grande Salle écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il voyait leur Héros et Sauveur avancer vers le table des Gryffindor l'air très mal en point et boitant manifestement.

Hermione ne rata pas non plus la grimace de douleur d'Harry, quand ce dernier s'assit.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ? »

Harry secoua la tête, l'air maussade.

« Mais comment tu t'es fait ça, alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry marmonna alors quelque chose qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à entendre.

« Quoi ? Dis-le plus fort j'ai rien entendu… »

« C'est parce que j'ai exploré les sept zones de l'enfer. » grommela-t-il, clairement de mauvaise humeur, « Et que je me suis fait avoir par un démon manipulateur et vengeur pendant le parcours. Ce démon a voulu me faire payer parce que j'ai réussi à surmonter son territoire… »

Hermione cligna les yeux… Plusieurs fois… (Ainsi que toute la totalité de la Grande Salle qui avait tendu l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre la conversation)

« Hm… Excuse-moi Harry… Mais j'ai du mal à te suivre. »

Harry secoua la tête, tout en soupirant, « Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas… »

Une table plus loin, un certain blond qui avait entendu la déclaration du Sauveur, ne put qu'afficher un sourire démoniaque. Ô que la vengeance était douce….

**# OMAKE 2 # **

Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise tellement il riait, ignorant le fait que son corps lui faisait atrocement mal suite aux vengeances d'un certain blond. Ils étaient actuellement en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal Avancé…

« Ah Ah… » rit-il de manière incontrôlable, en se tenant le ventre « Oh Merlin… J'arrive plus à respirer… AH Ah… »

Draco qui était assis juste devant Harry se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, mais Harry l'ignora.

« Est-que l'on pourrait savoir la raison de votre hilarité, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda le professeur, d'un air complètement perdu, tandis que tous les autres élèves le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

Harry inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle, « E-Excusez-moi professeur… c'est juste que le sujet d'aujourd'hui m'a rappelé un souvenir… »

« Dans ce cas veuillez vous abstenir de recommencer, Monsieur Potter. » ordonna le professeur.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donc je disais… » reprit le professeur, « Le sujet d'aujourd'hui porte sur les poupées vaudous…et qui avais-je désigner déjà pour tester ses effets ? »

Draco tenta de paraître le plus petit possible et de ne pas se faire remarquer – ce qui était vraiment une première – espérant que le professeur ne se rappellerait pas…

« Malfoy, professeur. » répondit Harry, d'une voix innocente.

_Saleté de Potter !_

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Allons, venez Mr Malfoy, prenez place sur l'estrade. »

Draco obéit avec reluctance, non sans avoir fusillé du regard un certain Gryffindor au préalable.

« Bien alors commençons. » clama avec enthousiasme le professeur.

« Professeur, » appela alors Harry, « Est-ce que je pourrais être celui qui manipule la poupée ? » demanda le Sauveur, d'une petite voix.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, tandis qu'Harry affichait un petit sourire narquois.

_Hé hé… Méfait accompli, je suppose ? _

**THE END !**

_« Quoi de plus illusoire et imprévisible que la vengeance ? » _[Jean Lemieux] _Si ce n'est un rêve… ou serait-ce un cauchemar ? _

* * *

__Je vous remercie pour vos reviews... et j'espère que le prochain Wizzy sera mieux que celui là -_-


End file.
